teddy and vicky
by twinesstar
Summary: some cute stories about teddy and vicky.


**A/N I am doing a teddy and Vicky story because lately I just love teddy and Vicky cuteness. **

Ages: Vicky/teddy

0/2

"Come here teddy; come see your new cousin." Bill said pulling the two year old onto the hospital bed,

"Not really my cousin, right?" teddy asked.

"Well not by blood but she will always be your family, I promise." Bill said. Teddy smiled and looked at the tiny face, her straight blonde hair just barely even there, and her blue eyes sparkling. Her face suddenly breaks into a huge smile.

"See teddy she likes you already," fleur said smiling, teddy smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"That vas the first time she has smiled yet," she said causing teddy to smile even bigger.

"What's her name?" teddy said realizing he didn't know her name.

"Victoire." Bill said,

"Vic-tar." Teddy tries to say.

"No, no, no, eet eez vic-twa." She said. Teddy scrunches up his face to try again.

"How about you just call her Vicky?" bill said smiling at the two year old's attempts to say the little girl's name.

"Vicky." He said smiling that he could say that without a problem.

* * *

><p>17 days2

Teddy sat on Andromeda's lap during the whole wedding and the two year old was now getting very restless.

"I pronounce you husband and wife!" the preacher finally said, the audience clapped, and teddy clapped along too, as harry and Ginny kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The reception was great but teddy was really bored as any two years old would be without any other kids to play with.

"Teddy why don't you play with Vicky?" bill asked the little boy who sat with his grandmother at a small table. Teddy nodded enthusiastically, so bill led him to where fleur sat with baby Vicky.

"Vicky." He said quietly waving to the tiny bundle. She smiles widely and he talks animantly to her for the rest of the wedding not bored at all.

* * *

><p>1 month2

Teddy sat once again bored waiting for the newest baby to come to the weasley family. He was very exited to see another knew baby. But he hoped it was a boy this time, because Vicky was supposed to be his favorite girl cousin and if it was another girl he wouldn't be able to say she was his favorite anymore.

"Teddy wanna meet your new cousin?" Percy said scooping up the two year old, who nodded. He carried the little boy to a hospital room where Aunt Audrey was holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"This is your new cousin molly, isn't she pretty?" Audrey asked showing teddy the newest baby; she had bright red hair, and dark blue eyes. She was very pretty but she was a different pretty than Vicky, Teddy thought happily. He would not have any trouble choosing his favorite.

* * *

><p>3 months2

Bill smiles as he watches a two year old teddy lying on the floor talking to the three month old Victoire which he still couldn't say.

"And this a lion." Teddy said holding up a stuffed Gryffindor lion raring loudly making her smile. "And a fishy." He holds up a fishy and makes a fish face. She giggles and pokes his nose. Bill watches them play for a while until fleur comes and wraps her arms around his waist.

"They are so cute togezer no?" she asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Yes." Bill says watching the two children play.

"Of course that eez not vat I meant bill," she said smacking him playfully,

"Oh but it is." He protested smirking. "You'll see." Fleur rolled her eyes,

* * *

><p>8 months2

Harry and Ginny brought little teddy over to the burrow for Christmas lunch after opening presents at their house, as soon as harry sat him down on his feet he went immediately went to play with eight month old Vicky, who was just beginning to sit up by herself. He sat down on the carpet where the baby sat his hair changing to bubble gum pink as he ran. The two sat down and teddy talked to her until lunch was ready.

In the magically expanded kitchen teddy sat across from Vicky, who sat between bill and fleur, teddy told her all sorts of things which she would jabber back to him in baby talk. He stopped talking for a few minutes to eat after harry had told him he needed to eat first. In this time Victoire grew very impatient.

"te-eey!" she whined causing almost the entire table to go completely silent.

"Did she just say teddy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I theenk so, she 'as been jabbering in leetle baby talk for a while now but this is vonderfull!" fleur said happily smiling at her daughter.

Teddy and Vicky were oblivious to this being a big deal and had continued their conversation.

A/N hey this is a new Idea I was trying as I said because I love teddy Vicky cuteness. So please tell me what you think, and from now on I'm having the ages both be in years this was just for reference because Vicky is still a baby, not yet one. I just thought it was so cute to have teddy be Vicky's first word, my little sister Megan's first word was 'ayex' meaning Alex (aka me) it was so cute. Thank you again for reading. Please review.

Twinesstar.


End file.
